


Cemetery Dalliance

by sabershadowkat



Series: Abracadabra Power Play Alternate Dimension [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy & Willow alieviate their boredom in the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemetery Dalliance

**Cemetery Dalliance**

#####    
Abracadabra (Alternative) 17

 

 

  
  
  
  


"Okay, this is boring," Buffy commented, leaning back against a large statuesque headstone in one of Sunnydale's many graveyards. "See me being bored."   
  


"You didn't have to come, Buffy," Willow said, also leaning against a nearby headstone, her knee-high booted feet crossed at the ankles. "I could have had one of my pack point you out to Ramon another night."   
  


"That's okay, Wills," Buffy said. "I didn't have anything else to do tonight."   
  


Willow arched a delicately sculpted brow. "What about Spike?"   
  


"He's a little chained up at the moment," Buffy answered with an evil grin.   
  


"What did he do now?"   
  


"The bastard beat me in the dominance game," Buffy said. Willow looked surprised. "It sucked. Or should I say I sucked? The blond jerk had me crawling around naked for four days, pretty much with his cock down my throat the entire time."   
  


"I take it payback's a bitch named Buffy?" Willow said.   
  


"Big time," Buffy replied. "His arms are locked behind his back and he's chained to the ceiling by a cock ring I ever-so-cruelly gave him. He can move about two inches in any direction, that's it, unless he wants to be penis-less."   
  


"That's mean," Willow said. She grinned. "I like it."   
  


"What about Angelus?" Buffy asked. "What's the soulless idiot up to tonight?"   
  


"Some moron challenged him," Willow said. "He skipped right past Jordan, Carter, Lydia, Matthew and Richard, and went right for my second. Either he's very brave or infinitely stupid."   
  


"You're not worried?"   
  


"If he masters Angelus, I will be suitably impressed," Willow replied. "If he comes after my spot as pack leader, I will have to put him in his place, of course."   
  


"Of course," Buffy agreed with a quirk of her lips.   
  


"I doubt he'll get past my mate, though," Willow said. "After all, Angelus learned from the best."   
  


"Modest much?" Buffy asked. Willow smiled shamelessly. The blond Slayer looked over at Ramon Stamona's grave and sighed. "Will you get up already? Sheesh. Your Master Jonathan picked a slowpoke. Maybe he's losing his power in his old age."   
  


"I think it's because he was buried, rather than brought to the lair to awaken," Willow said. "I've been doing some research on rising times in comparison to the various conditions he or she was turned under-"   
  


"Willow, I don't want to know," Buffy interrupted. "Give it to my beloved Tweed Watcher when you're done. I'll stick to 'plunge and move on, plunge and move on.'" She said the quote in a bad imitation of Giles's voice.   
  


Willow laughed. "Okay, I won't bore you with my side work. Is there something else you want to talk about while we wait?"   
  


"I got a better idea," Buffy said, walking over to the redhead. "Let's not talk while we wait."   
  


Willow smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around Buffy's shoulders as the blond stopped in front of her. "We haven't made out in the cemetery in awhile," she commented before brushing her red-painted lips against her best friend's mouth. "At least, not without the boys around."   
  


"Boys shmoys," Buffy said, her fingers dancing along the bare skin under Willow's crop top. "We don't need no stinkin' boys."   
  


Their matching smiles met as soon did their tongues. Six years of loving and playing together allowed them to be completely at ease with one another and uncaring of the fact that they were in public -- if one considered the cemetery a public place on a Thursday night. They knew where to touch one another, how to caress, what areas were more sensitive and which ones were not.   
  


"What's this?" Buffy said, smirking up at the redhead after she'd pushed the girl's skirt up around her waist. "Someone's missing some clothing."   
  


"Someone doesn't even  _own_  that article of clothing anymore," Willow said. She ran her painted fingernails through Buffy's blond hair. "Makes it easier for people to do this."   
  


She gently guided her best friend's face to her neatly trimmed, russet mound and sighed with the first sweep of a warm tongue against her sensitive nubbin. She relaxed back against the headstone, allowing the feelings of pleasure to wash over her.   
  


Of course, Ramon would choose that time to wake up.   
  


Willow saw the dirt shift over the new grave, then a hand emerged. Rocking her hips slightly against Buffy's mouth, she watched under hooded lids as Ramon fulling rose, game-faced. He started towards them, undoubtably hearing Buffy's blood calling to him to appease his hunger.   
  


The redhead opened her eyes and pinned him with her green stare. A second later, her eyes glowed yellow as she activated her glamour and she grinned with a mouth full of fangs when he froze in surprise. She lifted one hand and beckoned him over. He came without hesitation, almost making her laugh aloud. Men, always thinking with their dicks, she thought.   
  


"Hello Ramon," Willow purred. "I'll be with you in a moment."   
  


When he stood obediently beside them, Willow did laugh, but it turned into a low groan as she started to orgasm. She bounced on her toes as she climaxed, the delicious feelings coursing through her. After she brought the new vampire back to the lair, she'd have to return the favor to Buffy.   
  


Buffy licked her lips and turned her head to look up at Ramon. She gave him a small smile. "Hello Ramon. We've been waiting for you," she said in a low voice.   
  


Willow pushed down her skirt as the blond Slayer rose to her feet. The both faced the handsome Latino young man. "Welcome to our town," the redhead told him. "I'm Lady Red and this," she gestured to Buffy, "is the Slayer."   
  


Buffy waved. "Hi."   
  


"If she catches you feeding, she'll kill you," Willow continued. "If you kill for no reason, and she catches you, she'll kill you. And if you do anything that I don't give you permission to do, you'll wish she'd killed you."   
  


Willow let her game face glamour fade away and she smiled jovially at Ramon. "Okay?" Ramon nodded. "Good. Follow me." The redhead turned to Buffy. "Your place, an hour?"   
  


"I'll be waiting," Buffy said with a nod.   
  


"Whip Spike a dozen times for me while you're waiting," Willow said with a grin. She leaned forward and kissed the Slayer on the lips. "Bye."   
  


"Bye," Buffy repeated.   
  


Willow gestured to Ramon, and the two left the cemetery. A few moments later, Buffy turned and walked in the other direction.   
  


And a few minutes after that, a flustered English Watcher decided he was no longer ever leaving his house again.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
